Warrior Cat Mating Stories
by warriorkatz101
Summary: I will not be continuing this story anymore because I have lost interest.
1. Guidelines

**Warrior Cat Mating Stories!**

 **Request Form:**

 **-Type of Mating- Love, Lust, or Rape**

 **-Cat 1- Description; Gender; Personality**

 **-Cat 2- Description; Gender; Personality**

 **-Plot (optional)**

 **NO THREESOMES OR ANYTHING! (FORGOT TO ADD THAT) :)**

 ****REQUEST NOW****


	2. Squirrelflight and Ashfur (Rape) Example

**Hello!** **This is my first mating story, so please do not leave mean reviews!. I would only highly appreciate some requests, or at least some advice on what I need to improve on!**

Squirrelflight padded wearily into the warriors den. She was just coming back from a miserable gathering. _Why would Hollyleaf do that to me?_ Honestly, she really did not blame her. If her mother had done that to her, Squirrelflight would've done the same thing. _Still. Now Brambleclaw won't even look at me!_ She stalked sadly to the corner of the warriors den, which was also the coldest. She closed her weary eyelids.

Squirrelflight woke up in a dark forest. She looked around in horror. _Is this the Place of No Stars?_ A horrifying thought came to her mind. _What if I died, and I was sent here, to the Dark Forest?_ She shook her head. That just didn't make sense.

Suddenly, a light gray tom with darker flecks rammed into Squirrelflight from behind. She yowled, her claws unsheathed, but the tom just pushed her to the mud. The force knocked her out instantly. _Let's have some fun._

Squirrelflight opened her eyes. She was still in the dark forest. _How can I fall asleep in a dream?_ She then remembered the events that had taken place before. _Who was that?_

"You must be wondering who knocked you out." The tom from earlier appeared from the shadows. Squirrelflight stared in shock as she remembered who he was. _Ashfur!_

"Why did you bring me here?" The dark ginger she cat growled. She studied her surroundings. There was a thorn walling surrounding both of them, with Ashfur guarding the only entranceway. _So I won't escape._

"Just to have some fun with you. Something that I have been craving from you since, like, forever." Squirrelflight's green eyes widened. _I need to get out of here!_ Ashfur ran up to her, pinning her down to the ground. His member peeked out of his sheathe. _Finally, I get what I want!_ He flipped the dark ginger she cat so that she was on her belly.

"Arch your back." He ordered. Squirrelflight didn't budge. He raked her scruff. She yowled in pain. "Arch your back! You are weak, so you can not escape from me." She arched her back. He mounted the she cat, placing her large hips underneath his. Squirrelflight squirmed in fear. _Oh, now you're afraid of me!_ He swiftly plunged into her tight core, and moaned loudly. Squirrelflight screeched angrily, and tried to get away. Ashfur squeezed her hips so it wouldn't be so easy.

"Try to get away, and see what happens." He whispered in her ear. He thrusted into her again, making sure it was painful for her. She yowled in pain, and Ashfur stuffed moss in her mouth. Her cries were muffled as he thrust repeatedly into her core. His member was growing rapidly inside of her, getting closer to her sweet spot. It hit her sweet spot, making Squirrelflight relunctantly let out a moan. She was pretty sure Ashfur couldn't hear her, since his groans were louder than anything.

"You're so tight! Why did I wait so long for this!" He rocked her hips each time. His vision was blurred, Squirrelflight being too much for him. _She is way better than Leafpool and Sorreltail!_ He recalled the other cats he had raped. He reached his climax, shooting deep into the ginger she cat. He released her, but then grabbed her again as she tried to escape.

"I am far from being finished with you." He put his paw on her core, making her moan. _He's doing that on purpose! I don't want to feel pleasure from him! He is the worst mating partner ever!_ But then he licked inside her walls, making her moan in pure pleasure. She released her juices instantly.

"Well, I guess you like me then." He jumped on her again. He pumped into her, letting out another moan. Her large hips were being squeezed by his, probably because Ashfur did not want her to escape. _She is mine, no one else's now._ He released all of his juices, and released the dark orange she cat. She took no time and ran, faster than ever. _Why? Why me?_

"Squirrelfligh, you are pregnant." Jayfeather growled. "At least now we know that it is yours this time. I wonder who would want to mate with you." Squirrelflight looked down at her paws. _A ghost._

 **Ending seemed pretty rushed, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Stormflower and Clawfur Rape

**I got this request in my inbox, so I shouldn't be rude and skip it you know. So now you guys could message me what stories you would like, but I will still look at the reviews!**

"Stormflower, can you and Roseheart go on a hunting patrol?" Stormflower was just padding out of the warriors den as Blackstripe, the RiverClan deputy, asked her this question. The gray she cat with white paws and chest nodded relunctantly, her green eyes flashing with annoyance.

 _How come I got to go on a hunting patrol when I just woke up?_ But she obeyed the dark gray tabby anyways. She padded to the entrance to the camp where a cream she cat with blue eyes was waiting. "Where should we hunt, Roseheart?"

"I think we should split, because I got a lot to think about right now." There was worry in Roseheart's eyes, but Stormflower didn't bother asking what was wrong. Roseheart was a very stubborn and secretive she cat anyways.

Roseheart decided to hunt next to the Sunning rocks, so Stormflower decided to hunt beside the gorge. Whenever she got to her destination, she heard a creature scuffling in the bushes. She crouched, her fluffy tail rising slightly of the ground so it wouldn't make any noise.

As the gray she cat was going to pounce, a dark orange tom, tackled her. She soon realized that this was Clawfur of WindClan. "Hello, beautiful." His belly was laying on top of Stormflower's back, which put her into a uncomfortable position. She felt Clawfur's breath on her neck.

"Hmmm, what a strange position this is, sweetheart." The tone of Clawfur's voice disoriented Stormflower. He wrapped his hind legs around hers, squeezing them tightly. Stormflower gasped as his member brushed along the tip of her core.

"S-Stop. I-I DON'T WANT THIS!" The she cat yowled as an image of Blackstripe flashed through her mind. She didn't want this lusty, flea-ridden _WindClan_ cat taking her virginity. She wanted Blackstripe.

Clawfur didn't seem to listen. "Oh, Stormflower. You don't know how long I have wanted you. Ever since I had first set my eyes on you when you became a warrior, I have lusted for you since. And I know your core is so tight, because of your looks and you are a virgin. It is an honor to be taking you, sweetheart."

Clawfur savagely bit on to her scruff so he was in control. Stormflower let out a whimper as he slid his member into her, her walls closing around it. The orange tom moaned as he started thrusting slowly into the she cat, his barbs scraping her insides. Stormflower yowled as he ravaged her core. Their hips slapped as he reached her barrier, and he forcefully pulled back her hindquarters to go deeper.

Stormflower cried the loudest cry as he destroyed her barrier, but he didn't stop there. He kept going as fast as possible, moaning so loud that ShadowClan could've heard it. Clawfur hit Stormflower's sweet spot, making her moan reluctantly. He grunted as her walls tightened around his member.

"You...are the...tightest...she cat.." The orange tom let out a groan. His thrusts started to get slower and sloppier as he was reaching the main point of mating. Stormflower let out soft whines as his climax was coming, trying to get away as quick as possible. This seemed to excite him even more. "Oh yes..YES!" Clawfur let out a stream of his liquids, gripping Stormflower's hips as she tried to run. "This is especially for you, my gorgeous. You're mine now." He gasped. Stormflower let out a wail as the liquid painted her insides, surely impregnating her.

Clawfur pulled out of her core, moaning slightly as it squeezed around him for a brief moment. "We will surely be doing this again, _mate."_ He then padded away, back into WindClan territory.

Stormflower woke up as she felt someone nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes, seeing Blackstripe in front of her.

"W-What happened...?" The light green eyed tom asked. Stormflower seemed lost for words.

"Let's get you back to camp first, then you could explain." Blackstripe let her lean on his shoulder as they padded back to camp. Stormflower smiled slightly as their fur brushed lightly.


End file.
